The cherry seed that can grow in sand
by PureDestiney03-Garra'sGirl
Summary: Sakura agrees to a mission to help out Suna,saying goodbye to friends,but making them promise to visit Sakura sets out. Living with the Kazekage and his sibilings might not be so so bad though. Will Sakura finally understand these feelings that have been growing over the years and find a spot to grow in his heart,or will the shifting kazekage watch her blow away? UNDER REVISION!
1. the new mission

The Cherry Seed That Can Grow In Sand

Chapter 1:You have a knew mission

It was another clear day in konaha and our favorite pink haired kinouchi hadn't had a decent mission in 2 months and was taking a walk to fight off the uprising bordom.

'_it sure has been peaceful latley'_ Sakura taught.

'_**yeah'**_inner agreed.

Suddenly a ninja appered infount of her causing her to shriek and jump a good three feet in the air.'So much for ninja skills she' taught irritabilly at her blunder and for this ninja causing her to embarrass herself in public. She would have to talk to Tsunade about these ninja just sneaking up on her.

"Miss Haruno,he began, Lady Tsunade (did I spell this righ?)wishes to see you in her office immediatly."

"Hai"

At the hokage towers

"You wished to see me Shisou?"Sakura stated walking into the then stopped dead in her tracks.

**_'Danger,danger!Code Red!Abbandon Ship!Madey!Madey!Were going down!'_**

'_inner, will you please SHUT UP!'_

There were,however,signs of a problem.

1)Tsunade was slouching which she never does when being serious.

2)Shizune wasn't present meaning Tsunade sent her on an errand because she probally wouldn't agree with somthing

3)Tsunade was giving off a very chilling aura Sakura had learned to dispise seing as she was always badly injured in some twisted way whenever she felf that signature.

And most dreadfully

4)While her face seemed strict her eyes were dancing with mischief that would put a gemlin,baybey kid,or Naruto to shame.

Sakura visibally didn't look good in the least.

"Sakura do come in! Sit-sit,and no need for the formallities!"Tsunade said cheerfully?!As in cheerfulness! NOT A GOOD SIGN AT ALL!May all Kami's might protect her."You look like you saw a ghost!Don't worry I didn't bring you here to ask where you hid my grandbabies,I have an assignment for you."

An assignment!As in a real mission!All previous motives put aside,Sakura became all ears!"you will have to go to Suna to help train the next generation of Suna's medic nins as well become the Kazekage's doctor untill his personal medic gets back from her maternity leave.

'_the kazekage?Not to sound rude or anything,but I thought he was dead.'_

_'**Don't y**__**ou remember anything!Naruto said that Garra had become the Kazekage !'**_

_**'**__um something along those lines.I was still stuck on the part where he said he was going to ask Hinata out when he got back from his mission.-crud inner Tsunade was still talking !What did I miss?'_

_'__**not much I'll fill you in later'**_

_**'**__k'_

-"and that's why you'll leave four days from should sum it up,oh and here!"

Tsunade took out a small pouch filled with then proceded to give it to Sakura."Now don't open this pouch untill your completly settled in when you reach Suna ok,dissmissed!"

'_I could have sworn she was going to pull something.I should practice sensing /reading chakra with Kiba before I go. He could probally teach me a thing or to.'_

_'__**Maybe!You better!I'm not gonna die because you screwed up!"**_

_**'**__Thanks for the overflowing confidence you have in my abilities.'(sarcasm ,don't you just love it!)_

_'__**What abilities?'**_

Sakura decided to let that one slide. People will start talking if you you beat yourself up in public. Sakura stole a quick glance over her shoulder at her sensei. She could have swore tsunade was smirking at her but she didn't care She just walked out that office with her head held high. Because she,ladies and gentlemen,had a mission to complete.


	2. departure

**A/N:whatz up my pretties!Not that someone would actually read you enjoy this chapter please let me know.I need motivation! **

**Disclaimer:no one cares about this since I'm obviously not the creator.**

**The cherry seed that can grow in sand**

Chapter 2

Sakura left the tower and began searching for found her friend found Ino leaving the flower shop,bouquet in hand.

"Ino-pig"Sakura girl looked up tword the direction of the voice.

"Forehead!"she said happy to see her friend.

"I was wondering ,if you aren't busy,if you might...want...to go shopping?"

Ino's eyes got big and she dropped her momentarily ponderd if she made the right choice.

"Oh My Gosh,Yes!This must be important if you finally agreed to go shopping with me that's it!It's official! The world is ending! Let's get Hinata and Tenten!Girls Day Out!Move it forhead!We don't have a second to spare!"and with that Sakura was half running-half being dragged around konaha,boquet long forgotten on the 's head was still spinning just trying to figure out how Ino had gotten them together so fast.

"She'll need this too!"Tenten screamed chucking various outfits at Sakura who was gaurding the cart.

"And some new shoes and make-up"Hinata said while making a mad dash to the section.

"And don't forget these"ino snickered appearing with some sexy bra/lingerie combos.

Sakura blushed when her eyes landed on the offensive clothing.

"I-ino!"she scream-stuttered.

It was then that sakura noticed the three over flowing carts they had filled.

"Um guys I think I have enough stuff now."sakura said.

Hinata who came back with three guys carring about twenty-five pairs of shoes total,tenten still picking random blouses and shorts,and ino who was still holding the bras ,looked at her like she was all just laughed and countinued what they were doing.

Two hours later

"O.k guys I think we've covered everything."

The girls stood back to admire their three-hundred new outfits,sixty new pairs of top designer shoes/boot/sandels,fiftypajamas,too big a number of undergarment to count,random short-sleeve lounge ware for lazy days,make-up ,and various feminine hygiene products such as lotion and ,Tenten,and Hinata bought everything,despite Sakura's protest,even though she had enough money to buy all the all did seing as they were given high paying missions because of their gifts,as repayment Sakura took them out to objects were placed in a VERY tall pile on the girls preformed a jutsu to put everything in a scroll.

"Welcome to our resturant,may I take your orders?"the waiter any of her friends could answer though Sakura spoke up.

"We"ll take the grand buffet, ,and I'll have the rasberry iced girls nodded ,they all loved that tea flavor.

"So-Tenten began-can you tell us about your mission or is that all secrety?"

"I want to know to"hinata piped in.

"Come on forhead!You can tell us!"ino added.

"I'm just gonna train Suna's medic and...be Garra's personal medic."she said with a small blush at the end that didn't go unnoticed.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh "hinata and tenten choursed.

Sakura then decided that now would be a good time too figit with the scroll on her lap.

"Well,well, look's like my Saku is finally growing up."ino said wiping an imaginary tear from her eye with a smug smile on her face."I guess I need to give you a little advice on boy's their mainly interested in-ino did't get to finish though seing as their food had arrived.

Tenten finished chewing a bite of eggroll and reached for the next victimised peice of sushi."Sweet little Sakura has a crush on the kazekage,huh."

Sakura shot her a look that basically said 'drop dead'.

" ah,young love."hinata said eyes gleaming,while siping her miso soup.

_**she's been spending too much time around tenten's almost reminded me of another lee for a second.**_

Hinata then flashed the good guy pose with the teeth ding,sparkle and all.(scaring)

Ino then finished her fried fish and rice.

"Well I guess it's time I gave you 'the talk'."

Sakura's eyes got huge she stood,bowed,and then gave a quick goodbye taking her scroll and dumplings but leaving the money for the meal.

"What did she say?"inquired tenten.

"Something about finding kiba and training."hinata answered

"We shoud all get Sakura a gift since she'll be gone who knows how long to Suna."

Ino,Hinata, and Tenten then thaught about the previously inquired information and in perfect unionship.

"Caaan you feeeeeel the loooooovvve toooniighhhtt!"and cracked up laughing.

Four days later

Sakura woke up exactly at five,took a quick shower,got dressed,and straightened her house,then proceded to fill her it she placed two books,one on rare diseases the other on rare suna plants,her super scroll of life(as she began to refer to if as),her notebookshe planned to fill with learnt techniechs,a flashlight,food pills,weird energy pills lee gave her for emergencies,sensu beans(just pretend),a tent,water bottles,and the pouch tsunade gave her,as well as a few kunai in case she kneeded it a once over she grabbed her pre-prepared pouch,gloves,and a ran downstairs and opened the door to find Hinata,Ino,And TenTen on her porch.

"Hi guys."she said wearily.

They all then handed her time to open them placed the gifts in a scoll ,but instead of putting it in her pack she carried it.

They departure was uneventful,minus the lee breakdown,as she gave them thier individual ,,Ino,Hinata,Neji,Shikamaru,Kiba,Akumaru,Choji,Sai,Shino,Shizune(with tonton),Kakashi,And LadyTsunade had all come to see her eyes waterd at the thaught of leaving her friends but she kept on a brave face.

"Now don't forget to write."ino said and sakura could see she was on the verge of tears.

"You guys just don't forget to visit!"sakura said.

The girls smiled.'Will do' they seemed to say.

Sakura turned and gave a wave over her took off towards Suna.

**SO SORRY for the super long chap!**

**Reviews? **


	3. arrival

The cherry seed that can grow in sand

**Hi me here!Im going to work on the grammer and some reason it doesnt upload like how I type enjoy.**

**I dont own Naruto**

Chapter 3:journey

Sakura pushed ahead through the had broken from the tree line about four hours ago and was now down too half a bottle of and corevered in a good layer of sweat,she pushed did make good time though!She had completed a three day journey in about seven at least she would say she climed to the top of a dune she saw the gates and as she had been taught,she flashed her chakura so the guards wouldn't be completely off guard and attack showed the gaurd with the most metals her careful inspection he nodded his head in approval confirming their officiality .The gates opened and Sakura was let did a double take once stepping through the door.

_what the shit happened here_

**_Good kami_**** ...**

A cool breeze wafted around her almost as if the whole place was covered in a protective chakura cover to block out the extream get this,there were living ,breathing plants sticking out of ground!

_Gaara..._

**_Did this..._**

"Sakura..?Is that you?!"

Sakura looked over her shoulder to see none other than Temari.

"Temari!"sakura squealed after seing her friend after so long.

"Omg!We weren't expecting you untill a few days from now!Im sure the guards have already informed Gaara that your here so we'll go to the manison and wait for him there."

"Whose mansion is it?"sakura asked.

"We all live there and you will too sillie!"temari responded.

"So me and Gaara,you and kankuro of course,but me and Gaara will be living ...together?"

Sakura could feel the heat spreading on her cheeks,but only for a wasn't sure if she saw that blush or not,but she had an inckling to what the answer to that evil grin plastered on her face as they began to for a little fun.

"Soo sakura-temari drawed out-what's been new with you missions,clothes,secrets...crushes."

There it was again and this time temari was certain about the blush thisTime!

"Well I've had a couple before now and I went shopping wont belive how many clothes are in my backpack!-oh and Ino is going out with Choji!"

"Is that what about your love life?Got someone you like,that meets your fancy?"

"Well-_how do you tell your friend you like their brother?!_

_**i da know**_

_shit._

"come on Saku you can tell me."

Sakura stopped had reached the mansion.

"Ohfdvhj v gc s. Gvvvd"

"what"

"Hour noteher gaarna"

"One more time"

"your brother garra"sakura almost inaudibly wispered while looking down with a blush,face as red as said boy's heard her though.

"Looks like I get to play matchmaker!"temari giggled

Sakura's head whipped up so fast it was a miricle her neck didn't snap and her head go rolling down the street.

"Temari if so much as drop the smallest of hints I'll-however Sakura didn't finish because the bells on a nearby clocktower rung.

"Ohh-temari cooed-it's saturday so those bells just signled the end of Gaara's 'll be back in twenty minutes."

Sakura looked down at herself she didn't want him to see her like temari read her dragged Sakura by the hand into the manion and all but threw her in the with her only current option Sakura took her second, 10 minute bath of the day,put on a fresh outfit of a white tank with lavender cherryblossoms,lvender shorts and white second she stepped out the bathroom temari grabbed sakura's hand and pack and teleported them upstairs.

"This is you room Sakura!Mine is nextdoor and Garra's is straight 's room next to Gaara's is kankuro's no questions?Good!Now hurry and unpack Gaara and Kankuro will be here any minute!"Temari then left Sakura to her thinking.

_**was she standing outside our door all that time?**_

_apparently_

**_Weird_**

Sakura then used a orginzing jutsu her and Tsunade had her clothes went in their respective place and her scrolls,books,pills,weapons,produts,and money pouch went on the shelf built into the wall by her bed. gifts were placed still neatly wrapped on her smiled at her decided to open those all,she was hungry!Sakura went downstairs and walked for what seemed like forever untill she finally found the hosts wouldn't mind if she fixed them all looked looked in the fridge and cupboards and after making sure she had the right ingrediants,washed her hands,and set to work making the meal.

**Garra's pov**

I had just got off work and found Kankuro waiting for he had got word from his men(kankuro is the army general)that a forien nin with pink hair had entered the then kept aimlessly speaking to me while I began my treck home.I tuned him out though.

_A nin with pink hair_

**_I know that kid from Konaha_**

_the one Tsunade said she'd got here was her name again Saki,Sukura,sakra,whatever._

I had unknowingly quickened my pace.I rounded the corner and the mansion came into view.I stood on the porch and waited for kankuro to catch was supposed to be a genera!He was seriously out of shape,all hunched over gasping for to self :request the spandex wearers from konaha to give a 'special' workout to one of my army General.

He stood and reached to open the walked inside and bam!Someone...was cooking...in our home...and temari's on the couch.I looked at kankuro and he looked at we rushed like madmen toward the causiously peeped into the kitchen.I walked straight is my home and I'm not about to be afraid of a cooking plan was a simple knock out,tie up,integrigate,and release/kill depending on I got fron this 'Civilian'at first glance was an attempted attack and a "temari help!".My sister then came rushing in slamming into kakuro,jumping back up,and a "Sakura what's wroung?!"

Then it pink hair should have been the was the girl from Konaha who was sent to help person I almost knocked out.

**Sakura's****pov**

So there I am minding my own buisness when boom my fist was aiming at some guys stomach but was blocked with...sand?!My brain did the first thing it thaugth of.

"Temari help!"

She came flying ,bumped into another person that was peering at me from around the corner,both of course ended up spawled across the jumped up acting if the other people weren't there attacking me and asked,

"Sakura what's wroung!"

Then it were Kankuro and Garra!To them I was the intruder !An intruder to intruder to Gaara.


	4. the dinner

**A/N:sup my peeps!well I think ,tho no one reads my stories,its time for an on with the story!**

**Gaara:aren't you forgeting something?**

**a/n: n-no.**

**gaara: say it.**

**A/N:I FRICKEN DON'T OWN NARUTO,NOR NOW**

**gaara: hn.**

**A/N:we will discuss this later.**

**The Cherry Seed That Can Grow In Sand**

Sakura looked at them in had just attacked the the kazekage in his own like an intruder would.

"k-k-kazekage-sama!"

**_'nice goin'_**

_'shut up'_

Since her arrival things hadn't been going well.

"I made a quick meal,-she turned around and turned of the rice before it burned.-excuse me"

And with that Sakura took off like death was pointing it's finger at her and took of to her her way out she looked into Gaara's emotionless.

_'he wants me out,or dead now'_

"sakura!"she heard kankuro call.

"just let her probally wants to be alone right now."she heard temari now she was halfway up the ran into her room and gently closed the door behind making sure it was locked,sakura climed onto her bed and decided to have a nice long cry.

_'He HATES me now.I should have refused this mission.I'm such a fool! I should have never come. I mean,who wants a person who attacks them within five minutes of meeting.'_

**_'im sure he knows it was an accident.I mean he snuck up on us!It was simpily self need to over if you were an idiot you wouldn't have even be considered this mission.'_**

_'thanks sure do know how to offer support.'_

**_"it's just one of my many talents,come on let's go back down.'_**

**'**_k'_

Sakura went back down,but stopped in the bathroom to wash the tear trails of her walked into the dining room to find Temari,Kankuro,And Gaara at the table eating the meal she had made of gizzard,curry,rice,and took the empty seat on temari's left.

"oh look sakura's back!"Kankuro exclaimed.

Sakura felt Temari nudge her looked at said girl who had a smirk on her face that only she could see.

"thanks Sakura for the curry is cooked to better than mine."temari said

"yes ,this is good!Especially the white 's nice and buttery."kankuro said.

Sakura turned her attention to gaara.

**Gaara's pov**

I didn't know what to moment she's screaming for temari,the next deadly silent,she turned of a pot behind her,excused herself,and took off looked at me and I saw her expression sadden more.I don't know why that look made my heart just did.I could bearily hear temari and kankuro.I was in my own world when suddenly-

**you made her cry, **

_no I didn't_

**yes you did.I can smell our mate's tears.**

_our WHAT?!_

Gaara was so engrossed in his conversation he didnt feel himself be dragged to the table and pushed into a didn't snap out of it either ,until a plate of chicken gizzards was placed in front of subconsciously reached for one and took a bite.

**Man our mate can cook!Well never go hungry with her!And speak of our demoness.**

**"**oh look,sakura's back!"

Gaara's head shot up and he watched as she sat by knew Temari shot sakura a look but he couldn't see it .Then they were complementing thanked them,then turned expectant eyes toward Gaara.

"_w-why is she looking like that."_gaara thought suddenly very cautious of the way he addressed the pinkette.

**'she wants your opinion of her culinary OOH,TELL HER IT WAS DEVINE!SCRUMPTIOUS!THE BEST DAMN THING EVER! She'll like that.'**

'_i will how,why are you using big words.'_

**'I didn't get this old and still be I was hoping it would rub off so she would consider you to be a sophosticated mate possibillity.**

**'**_whatever'_

"The meal was very good,coming from you haruno."

**'oh no you just ,DIDN'T! Appologize right now!That sounded so ,ugggh!your hopeless.I'm gonna die with just** you.'and with that shukaku went to sulk in a corner.

Kankuro kicked him ,hard I might add ,under the table and gave him an extremly dissapointed could feel the anger Temari was radiating as she imajined all the ways to tourture him.

I noticed Sakura put her head down and for the first time I noticed her eyes were slighty I'm doing is hurting her.

"It was well cooked and...scrumptious."I don't know why I took Shukaku's advice but I'm glad I stopped looking disappointed and Temari was now beaming with pride .I looked at Sakura and I sware my heart skipped a beat,or a was the sexiest smile I had ever seen.I felt heat begining to rush to my .I need to get out of here before my siblings notice. They'll never let me hear the end of this.I looked away from my ma-sakura and looked at was looking very confused while staring at my her eyes got ,again.I excused my self to my I was teleporting I saw Sakura look at me with a weird glint in her was not a look of unpleasure or had a pleasent feeling to I reached my room I went to the mirror in my personal cheeks were a tint either.A bright almost red kami Kankuro din't what to do about about sakura who made me experience so many emotions on her first isn't gonna be easy.

**A/N:extra long chap to make up extra long update .R& the way what does TTF mean.**


	5. after dinner

**A/N:hi guys so i guess whoever stuck with me despite all of my mistakes is awesome.I just want to say i love you.**i may start new stories soon so look out for them!**STORY TIME!**

**Sakuras pov**

_'did gaara just praise our cooking abilities'_

**_'ghdjuahjbmlioia'_**

_'inner ,are you okay?'_

**_'cloud nine baby'_**

_'okay then'_

"SAKURA!" temari yelled.

"ouch,girl what was that for!"sakura inquired.

"me and kanky were calling you for like three minutes!"temari answered.

"you mean you didnt hear us?what were you thinking about?"*cough*kanky*cough asked.

"n-nothing"sakura countered.

"well we just wanted you too know that we'll clean up so you can go upstairs now."

" guys,oh,and the girls from konaha will come in about a week for a three day sleepover!"

And with that said sakura raced she stopped to make sure gaara didnt see her all her room was straight across from so quietly she eased toward her door and slipped closing the door behind her sakura made her way to her too open those gifts!First the gift from tenten.

_oh my gosh! cheeryblossom and diamond covered kunai!note to self-repay tenten._

Next the gift from hinata.

_good lordy she must have payed a fortune for was a silk ,red kimono with silver lacing ,and embroded with emerald green designs .it also had a green obi ._

At that moment temari decided to bust into sakuras looked at sakura,then the gifts,back to sakura,then just closed the door and plopped onto sakura's onto inos were two packages was a perfume bottle called _demon's temptation._The other was a pink,furry book with a red furry heart in the opened the book and a little card came read: _only so much you can put in a letter right,forehead! See you in a week!-ino._Sakura had too smile at Ino,for once she used that pretty blonde head of hers.

"sooooo-temari drawled out-want to go shopping have to be ready when our guest arrive."

"sure temmy,why not!"

"yay!"Temari cheered jumping off Sakura's bed."wait,temmy? whered that come from."

Sakura had already pushed temari out the room and locked the it she called",if kankuro is gonna be called kanky then youll be catchyer that adventures of Temmy and Kanky!I can see it now!"

"you better get alot of sleep because tommarrow im gonna run you ragged"Temari screamed!Kankuro could be herad muttering something about how war paint could only do so much and he needed his beauty countered with a loud OH YOUR GONNA GET YOUR _BEAUTY SLEEP_ PERMANATLY MAKE-UP BOY!followed by a loud girly sreech,slammed door,and a come out and fight me like a kankuro fights!

Sakura chuckled at this and crawled back on her examined the card and noticed there was a back._p.s-i get to read your dairy first.._Sakura opened the book and sure enough there was a :this dairy belongs to: on the front sakura took the red panda pen that came with it (which she loved even though she knew gaara was more racoon-ish)and wrote her first entry.

**A:N/yea ,chapter done!please someone review my story ! please(I'll give you a panda pen!)**


End file.
